The preparation of fluids, particularly solutions and suspensions in the pharmaceutical and biopharmaceutical industries, typically involves thorough mixing to provide the desired distribution of ingredients in the product. Many mixing operations are carried out in bioreactor bags with a mixing impeller mounted near the base of the vessel. A variety of impellers with different size impeller hubs, impeller blades and/or blade configurations can be used for mixing.
However, there is a need for improved impellers and bioreactor bags including impellers.
The present invention provides for ameliorating at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art. These and other advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description as set forth below.